The miracle of a brother's love
by Nikkirenzo59
Summary: Slightly AU, Jackson is younger instead of older. Miley gets sick with the same disease that killed her mom. What if her only option for a donor is her 6yearold brother? Will he be able to save her before its to late?
1. Lightening Strikes Twice

Heyy, ok so this is a story that I am writing with Princess Dogooder. Remember this is an AU, so Jackson is 6 years old, everything else is pretty much the same. Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated. So please review!

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Princess Dogooder own Hannah Montana, so if you want to try to sue us, go ahead because you have no case!

**

* * *

Miley's point of view**

I walked down the stairs to talk to my dad and found him reading to my six year old brother.

"Hey Miwy," Jackson said excitedly, "can you take me to the pawk" Jackson ran up to me and threw his tiny arms around my legs.

"Don't you want to finish your book with daddy?" I asked him.

"No way. Your more fun!" I gave my dad an apologetic look.

"Aww, thanks. I promise I'll take you later ok?"

"K," he said.

"Grab your swimsuit cause we're going to the water park," I told him. He ran out excited. Now I had to tell my dad about the bruises on me. They covered my body and I was afraid I had Lukemia... the kind momma had before she died

**Robby Ray's POV**

After Jackson left, miley came and sat down next to me. "Hey, shouldn't you go get your bathing suit on too?" I was confused shouldn't she change also.

"Uh, yeah. I will in a sec dad." Something was obviously upsetting her.

"Whats the matter?" I thought she would tell me on her own, but I guess not.

"Daddy," she sounded so nervous, "I have to tell you something." Miley didn't say a word, she just pulled off her shirt to expose the bruises. "Daddy, I think I have Lukemia"

'What! No way. This couldn't be happening. I lost my wife and now my baby girl! No wait, your over reacting. I mean, those bruises could be anything.' I thought to myself

"I am so sorry daddy," she cried, "I didn't mean to get sick"

"What are you sorry for?" I couldn't belive she would blame herself for getting sick. "Don't ever think thats it your fault."

"It's not fair," she said, "I don't understand how this could be happening again"

"Well, I guess its genetic, but I don't wait to hear you apologize again. This is not for fault at all."

"But daddy, how is it not my fault? I mean its my body. Maybe there was something I could've done."

"What would you think if mama said that about herself when she was sick," I asked her gently

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "I guess maybe she said the same thing."

"Honey we're making an appointment tomorrow morning first thing." I tried to change the subject. "Are you going to be okay taking your brother to the park?"

"I can't wear a bathing suit like this. Everyone will notice. Besides, don't we have to tell him sometime?" I hadn't thought about that. What were we going to tell Jackson?

"Yeah, but lets wait until we know for sure," I said, "what I mean is, do you feel well enough to take him?"

"I have bruises all over chest and back. Don't you think people will notice? I already told him I was taking him though. I don't want to disappoint him. Daddy what am I going to do?"

I thought for a little bit. "You'll have to wear a one piece," I told her, "it'll cover your back and chest a little better then a bikini"

"Fine, should I tell Lilly and Oliver, and what a about Hannah Montana? How do explain that?" She started talking faster and faster.

"Calm down we'll think of something." I tried to reassure her, but I wasn't so sure myself.

Jackson came downstairs. "Miwy I'm weady"

"Okay Jackson, um, just give me a second. I'll be right back." She responded while getting up and running upstairs.

**Miley's POV**

I went upstairs and put on my one piece bathing suit. My phone rang. It was Lily. "Miley hey guess what?"

"Hey Lilly, what is it?" I asked I was trying to hurry up. I felt a little bad about making Jackson wait.

"I got the lead in the school play and I'm staring opposite Ryan"

"Wow Lily, thats great! I'm so happy for you." I really was happy for her, even after the whole thing with me and Ryan.

"Really because I was a little worried about what you would think."

"I think its great! You must be so excited

"I am. Why don't we take the limo and go out to dinner to celebrate tonight"

"Um, actually I was going to take Jackson to the water park today. You're welcome to come if you want." I was going to have to tell her sometime, so we might as well have fun before I tell her.

"Oh I would love to"

* * *

Review and let us know what you think! The more reviews we get the more motivated we will be to write, so if you want the next chapter soon, REVIEW!! 


	2. Isn't that what friends are for?

Thank you for reviewing! I love reading your reviews, whether they are good or bad. So tell me what you think

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Princess Dogooder own Hannah Montana, so go ahead, try to sue us. I dare you.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"We can take the limo tonight and have dinner. I need someone to talk to and I can't discuss this around Jackson." I told her while searching my room for my one piece.

"Why? What do you have to tell me?" As she asked me, Jackson came into my room.

"Miwy are you weady yet?"

"I'll be ready in a sec sweetheart. Do you mind if Lily comes too?"

"Yay! Lilys coming!" He started screaming.

'I guess that means he doesn't mind' I thought to myself. "Ok, go wait downstairs for me." After he left I turned my attention back to Lily. "I can't really talk about it now, but I'll tell you later"

"Miley is something wrong," she asked concerned.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you tonight." I tried to reassure her.

"Why won't you tell me now?" She asked.

"Look, I'm sorry I just can't. I'll see you soon."

"Tell me." She does not give up easily.

"Lily," I said, "it's something that I don't want Jackson to know yet. Not until I know for sure"

"Ok fine. So, do you want me to come over or meet you there?"

"We'll take the limo and pick you up."

"Ok so I'll see you soon." I hung up, and quickly got changed into my bathing suit.

Soon My driver honked for Lily. "I'll see you soon mom," Lily said, "I love you"

Lily got in. "Hey Jackson, are you excited?"

"Ya!"

"Miley, whats wrong?" I must've looked upset or something.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said looking over at Jackson hoping she would get the hint. Finally she did.

**Lily's POV**

"Lily," Jackson said, "you're so pwetty

"Aw, thanks Jackson. You're really handsome in your swimsuit too." I loved going places with Jackson he is so cute

"Miwy did you hear that. She said I'm handsowm"

Miley laughed. That was good I hadn't seen her smile once since we left. "Of course, thats because you are Jackson. Were going to have to fight off the ladies for you." She joked.

Jackson turned to me. "Willy," he said, "could I take you for an ice wream one day and maybe even a happy meal?"

"Are you asking me on a date Jackson?" I laughed at his reaction. He was trying to look serious but he couldn't stop smiling.

"I'd weally like dhat" he said.

"It would be my honor. How about tomorrow night"

"Okay," he said, "tomowo night. Miwy we can bowo the limmo wite"

"Of course you can Jackson." Miley said while pulling her brother into a tight hug.

When we got to the water park and Jackson went on some rides while Miley and I talked. "So what's going on," I asked her

"There um, there's something I have to tell you" Why was she so nervous?

"Miley you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah I know it's just, I don't know for sure yet," she paused for a second, "my mom died of Lukemia," Miley explained, "and I'm exhibiting all the same symptoms she had"

"Wait, so you have Lukemia?" There is no way this could happen twice, is there?

"I don't know, but I really think I have it."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked. I can't believe she wouldn't tell me something like this.

"I didn't want to say anything if front of Jackson un till we knew for sure."

"What signs are you exhibiting," I asked both needing to know and not wanting to know.

"Well," she begin while staring at the floor, "I have bruises all over me, and I don't know what else it could be."

"When will you know for sure?"

"My dad made in appointment with my doctor in NYC Monday morning"

"I'm coming with you," I told her.

"You would really do that for me?" She asked. Of course I would do it. Why would she think that I wouldn't.

"You're my best friend Miley, I'm coming with you."

"But what about the school play? Don't you have rehearsal or something?"

"They don't start till Wednesday. I'm calling my mom now to get permission but it won't be a problem"

"Thank you Lily," Mily hugged me. "You don't know how much your support means to me."

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy to come. Are you sure your dad won't mind?" I asked. I hadn't thought about him.

"I think it would be a relief for my dad to have someone with me," she said.

**Lily's mom's POV**

My phone rang. "Hello," I answered.

"Hi mom it's Lily"

"Hi honey, is everything ok?"

"Umm actually, thats why I'm calling."

"Whats wrong?"

"Miley's got L u k e m i a... odds are about 90"

"Oh, wait why are spelling?"

"Because we don't want Miley's brother to know" She whispered it, I guess so that he wouldn't hear. "Miley has an appointment in NYC Monday morning," she continued, "they're going to find out for sure. I promised her I'd come with"

"How long are you planning on staying there?" I had to ask. Lily was never one to be practical.

"Probably 12 to 24 hours," she said. I sighed to myself.

"You'll be careful?"

"I always am." I could almost see her smiling on the other end.

"Ok, fine. But I'm going to have to speak to Mileys dad about this later."

"Thanks mom." She said and then hung up.

* * *

You want to know how you can make me very happy? Press that little button and leave me a review!

-Nikkirenzo59 and Princess Dogooder


	3. The calm before the storm

A/N- Sorry for the huge delay. We will make sure it doesn't happen again.

Disclaimer: How about a poem? Roses are red, violets are blue, we don't own Hannah Montana, so you really shouldn't sue!

* * *

**Robby Ray's point of view**

My phone rang. "Hello"

"Hey Robby Ray, it's Lily's mom"

"Oh hi Kyla, why are you calling?"

"Well, the girls thought it would be a good idea if Lily came with you to New York. Is that ok with you?"

"It would be my pleasure. Just so you know, Miley's sick so it won't be all fun."

"Oh I know. I'm very sorry about that. I think Miley could use the support."

"Thank you Kayla. I'll be taking them to see Miss Saigon after Miley's tests."

"That's so nice of you. Since you're leaving on Monday anyway, would it be alright if Lily spends the weekend with you?"

"Sure," I said, "that would be great for Miles."

"Just one more thing, I could watch Jackson for you on Monday. He could play with Matt. That way he doesn't have to know until it's more definite."

"Thank you; I don't want him to know anything until it's confirmed."

I hung up with Kayla and smiled; Miley was lucky to have Lily for a friend.

About half an hour later, Miley, Jackson, and Lily got back. "Daddy Miwy and Wiwy got me a puppy!" Jackson came running up to me, with a tiny puppy trailing behind him.

"Aw how cute." I said as the puppy jumped up and started to lick me. "What kind is it?

"A bagel," Jackson said and I laughed.

"He means beagle," Lily explained.

"What are you going to name him? It is a 'him' right?" I bend down to looked under the dog. "Yep, it's a 'him.'"

"His name's Bagel," Jackson said excitedly.

I laughed. "Bagel, the beagle; It had a nice ring to it. Why did you pick Bagel?"

"Cause he ate my bagel." At this, Miley and Lily joined in the laughter. "Really, he jumped right up and ate it!"

"He did! What a bad dog." I scolded him, even though I knew it wouldn't do any good.

The puppy just started giving puppy kisses causing us all to laugh again. "Okay enough," I had to stop him, my entire face was covered in dog spit. "So," I said, "I ordered some pizza for dinner tonight."

"Yummy!" Jackson started dancing around excitedly. Pizza was his favorite. At that moment, I wished I could freeze the moment in time forever. Miley looks so happy and carefree, Jackson's laughing and jumping around, and Lily's having fun too. The tragic part was that I knew I couldn't, and we would know soon enough whether or not we would have this happy moment again.

"So," I asked, "what does everyone want on their pizza"

"I want pepperoni!" Jackson yelled. He loved pizza, and we didn't eat it that often.

"I'm fine with that." Miley said while looking down. She is really scared but she's trying to hide it for Jackson, she is such a good sister. But I remembered the when Brook was sick, she couldn't handle anything but plain cheese.

"Well we can get pepperoni on half," I said, "and the other half we'll get plain cheese" Miley smiled in thanks up at me.

While we were waiting for the pizza Miley fell asleep on the couch. "Daddy," Jackson asked me, "why is Miwy so tired?"

"She's just had a long day. She will feel better tomorrow." I hated to lie to him, but he couldn't know the real reason.

"Oh," he said excepting that explanation without second thought, "hey guess what. I have a date with Liwy this weekend," he said excitedly.

"Jackson's got a girlfriend." I said in a sing-song voice. It was nice to take a break from life and just play around with my son.

"Yea," he said adorably. Just then, the pizza came and Jackson went to wake Miley up with a gentle kiss on the forehead. They were so nice to each other. They never even fought like you would expect from brother and sister.

As we sat down for dinner Miley was awfully quiet. Lily broke the tension. "Hey Jackson guess what," she said excitedly, "you're going to be sleeping over at my house this week while I go on a trip with your sister. You'll be playing with Matt the whole time."

"Yay!" Jackson loved spending time with Matt. He was silent for a moment. "Why are you going on a trip Liwy?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask that, but Lily handed it like a pro.

"We're going to bring back a surprise for you," she explained.

"I love surprises!" Jackson screamed excitedly. "So what's the surprise?" Jackson asked.

Again, Lily had an answer ready. "If we told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Jackson laughed "No, I guess not."

"Miwy," Jackson asked after a long moment of silence, "want some of my pepperoni pizza"

"Um, no thanks Jackson, why don't you offer Lily some?"

"Sure," he said cutting a heart from his pizza and giving it to Lily.

"Aw thanks Jackson," Lily said while ruffling his hair and Jackson smiling triumphly.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

"You're pretty handsome yourself." He smiled at the compliment.

**Miley's point of view**

  
Suddenly I felt really dizzy. "Hey Jackson," I said, "why don't you take the limo and take Lily out for ice cream"

"Ok! Come on Liwy," He said pulling her along behind him to the limo.

"I'm going upstairs to lie down," I told my dad, "I'll see you in the morning." I paused for a minute, "Hey dad," I said looking at the floor, "I am sorry I got sick."

"Don't apologize; it's not your fault." He said sternly. "I want you to stop blaming yourself."

"I just feel so guilty," I said, "I mean mama got sick and now..."

"No," he interrupted me. "It wasn't your mom's fault when she got sick and it isn't yours now."

"Of course it wasn't mom's fault," I responded, "she couldn't help getting sick."

"Well, neither can you."

"Okay," I said with a smile. Then I asked him the question that I didn't really want to ask, but I had to know the answer to, "Daddy, do you think I'm going to die?"

He sighed. "To tell you the truth Miles, I don't know what to think," He said sadly, "all we can do is hope and pray that everything will turn out okay." Then he asked me an interesting question. "Are you afraid to die?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "I've never really thought about it before." We were quiet for a moment before I asked, "Dad, if I die, do you think I will see mom?"

He hugged me before answering. "I know you will," he said. "You should probably get to bed. It's getting late."

"Okay, goodnight Dad. I love you"

"I love you too, Miles."

* * *

This was kind of just a filler chapter, more will happen in the next one. Please review!!

-Nikkirenzo59 and Princess dogooder


	4. Sisters

Hey, I told I would update soon didn't I? Princess Dogooder and I are working really hard so that you won't have to wait long, aren't we so nice? Thank you to everyone who reviewed. We love you(dearly not queerly)

Disclaimer: Try to guess if we own it…..here's a hint…..NO!!

* * *

**Robby Ray's point of view**

I sunk down on the couch buried my head in my hands and cried. I couldn't be strong anymore now that Miley was in bed and I knew that Jackson and Lily wouldn't be home for hours. It felt good to let it out. I couldn't cry in front of my kids, they would think I'm giving up hope.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. It was Reba, my wife's twin sister and a good friend of mine. We dated for awhile after she got divorced and Brook died, but then Brock, her husband, and she got back together."Hey," she said when I answered the door, "are those tears or are you just glad to see me"

"Reba, come in. I have to tell you something." I'm sure she could hear the dread and worry in my voice; I made no attempt to hide it.

"Is something wrong," she asked.

"Yes," I started, "Miley's sick."

"Oh, is that all. You got me all worried for nothing Robby ray," She said while laughing.

"No, Reba it's more serious than that," I said solemnly..

"How serious," she asked.

"Well, we don't know for sure yet, but it may be leukemia."

Reba's face turned pale. "What makes you think that?" Her words slurring a bit, through her shock.

"She's covered in weird bruises and she acting just like Brook did right before she died." I paused trying to regain my composure, "I just don't know what to do. I'm scared." I took deep breathes; I really didn't want to go to pieces right in front of her.

"Where is she," Reba asked.

She's sleeping upstairs, she needed rest." I looked toward the stairs, just to make sure Miley wasn't coming down.

"How is she handling this?"

"Pretty good actually, She scared, understandably, but she hides it well. I think she doesn't want to worry Jackson," I paused, "but she keeps apologizing; I don't know why."

"My sister did the same thing. I guess she thinks it's her fault. You did tell her it's not her fault right?"

"Of course I did. It isn't her fault. I just don't see why she would blame herself."

**Reba's POV**

How could this be happening again? Robby noticed my pensive expression and changed the subject hoping to take our mind off this calamity. "How's Brock," he asked.

"He good; we were supposed to go out later tonight, but I can stay here if you need me." He shouldn't have to be alone at a time like this.

"At least until Jackson and Lily get home;I just don't think I can handle being alone now."

"It's ok, I understand. I'll stay as long as you need me. Just out of curiosity, though, when are they getting back?"

"I'm not sure... probably an hour. He took her out for ice cream"

"Aww, Jackson really likes her doesn't he?" Robby just smiled in response. "I hope her doesn't think it's serious, though, I don't want to see him get hurt."

"He's only six," he said, "besides who knows what could be in the future?"

"I guess so. I really hate to bring this up again, but are you going to get Miley tested?"

"We're going to New York tomorrow. Lily and Miley and I."

"Lily is coming too? That's nice of her."

**Robbie Ray's point of view**

"Reba," I said, "I have to ask you a favor. I know over the summer you're going to be taking the kids to Disney and it would be really wonderful if you could bring Jackson along. He'll need a break from sickness."

"Of course Jackson can come along."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Three hours later, Lily and Jackson came back. "Wow," I said, "that must have been some big ice cream"

"Well Jackson, insisted on taking me to the amusement park next door," Lily explained.

"Sounds like fun. That was very nice of you Jackson." He just gave me a big smile, with two front teeth missing.

Then he saw Reba."Aunt Weba," he exclaimed giving her a giant hug.

"Hey Jackson," she said while hugging him back just as hard. "Nice to see you too," she said when he didn't let go of her. "Guess what," Reba said, "I brought you a bottle of the 'fun stuff'"

Jackson gasped. "Gimme!" He shouted while jumping up and down."

"Jackson, use your inside voice," I reminded him, "Miley is sleeping."

"Oh, sorry daddy."

"It's okay sweetie," I said, "I just... Miley had a really long day and she's tired."

"I think I'm going to go up too," Lily said kneeling down and touching her lips to Jackson's in a little kiss.

Jackson was at a loss for words, he just stood with a huge smile on his little face. "Thanks for spending the day with him. I appreciate it." I said quietly to Lily when she passed.

"No problem, I had fun."

**Lily's point of view**

I went upstairs and tiptoed into bed quietly, as to not awaken Miley,but she was already awake. "Hey," I said, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just tired," she replied sleepily, but still managed a small smile.

"I mean," I started again, "how are you feeling about what's happening?"

"Oh," her smile faltered some. "I don't really know, anxious I guess."

"Are you afraid of dying?" I didn't want to make it seem like I expected her to die, but I think it can out that way.

"Not really, I'm more afraid of time, and not having enough of it. How do you feel about this," she asked me.

"Worried, you're my best friend, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And you too are my best friend," Miley said, "I will never forget the time you took the rap for my cheating on that test.You said you'd been the one cheating and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," we both started laughing then. It was so easy at that moment to forget everything else that was going on around us and just enjoy each other's company, but we both knew this moment wouldn't last very long.

"Hey Lily," Miley said, "I want you to know you're like a sister to me. I love you"

"I love you too, Miley." I really did, she was more than a best friend; she was the sister I've always wanted, but never had. I guess I have one now. Not blood related, but still related in all the ways that count.

* * *

Aww, that was sweet. You want to know what would make us really happy. Leave a review! We want to know what you guys think of this story.

-Nikkirenzo59 and Princess Dogooder


	5. Fear And Comfort

**Hey everyone, aren't we getting better at updating more often? I told we would be updating often. I don't really have anything else to say so I guess this will be a pretty short author's note. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of Hannah Montana, but we do control them. Haha dance Jackson, dance!**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

**  
**"Miles, Lily, Jackson... I made breakfast,omelets, pancakes and eggs." My dad's booming voice rang through the quiet house.

"Yummy, thanks Daddy," Jackson said happily as he ran across the living room, where he was playing a game with Lily and me.

"Oh," daddy said, "I got a bagel for you Miles."

"Thanks," I smiled up at him. He knew I wasn't really up for eating eggs right now.

"Can Bagel have a bagel too?" Jackson asked referring to his beagle, Bagel.

Daddy smiled."It's not good for him Jackson.I don't what him to get sick"

"Oh, OK. Sorry Bagel, none for you," Jackson said, petting the puppy. After breakfast, we dropped Jackson off at Matt's house. I hugged him goodbye. 

"I love you Jackson," I told him, trying to make my voice light and carefree; I don't think I succeeded. 

"I love you too, Miwy. Goodbye Liwy," He said as he hugged her goodbye too. Lily gave his lips a little peck before she left. The drive to the airport was pretty quiet; I guess nobody wanted to say the wrong thing. The silence was unnerving, though. Lily saw I was nervous and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Finally we got to the airport. We were early, so we had to wait around for the plane for a while. "Do you girls want to get something to eat?" My dad asked. 

"Daddy, we just ate breakfast," I reminded him. I think he was a little nervous too. Just then, a wave of nausea ripped through me. I tried to run into the bathroom, but missed and threw up on the floor right outside the bathroom. Lily ran over to me and held my hair back. When I was done, she helped me into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

I groaned. "Ugh I am so sorry that happened," I said after I came out.

"It's OK," she said trying to reassure me, "These things happen."

"I should have made it to the bathroom.I'm so gross." 

"Miley," Daddy said, "this is not your fault."

"I know." I only said that because I knew my dad would be mad at me if I kept blaming myself. The truth is that I still do. How am I supposed to not? It's no ones fault but my own. My dad knows that, he's just trying to make me feel better.

"Miley," Dad said, "I think you'd better sit down.You look a little dizzy." He was right, I was swaying a little trying to stay upright.

"I'm fine," I said trying to sound convincing, but words were slurred a little. I didn't want him to worry about me any more than he already is. Still, Daddy insisted I sit down and then I fell asleep. I dreamt about the first day Jackson was born.

I was waiting with my daddy in the waiting room. I could hear my mom scream out from the pain of childbirth. I wanted to go in there to help her, but the doctors wouldn't let me. Suddenly, I heard the tiny sound of a little baby."Miley," the doctor said, "come on in and meet your little brother." I fell in love the minute I saw him. 

"What's his name?" 

"We're going to let you pick one," Daddy said.

"I get to pick it," I said in astonishment. My daddy just nodded. "Okay...how about Jackson?" Mommy smiled and I knew she loved the name as much as I did. "Could I hold him," I asked. 

"Of course"Momma pulled me up onto her lap and placed the tiny bundle in my arms. He reached up and grabbed my finger with his tiny hand.

"Awe he's so cute."

"Yes, he is," Daddy said agreeing.

"Mommy, Daddy, Luanne said that you wouldn't be 'llowed to love me after the baby is born acause there's a new rule that you can only love one child at a time. Is that true?"

"Of course not sweetie," Daddy said picking me up. "We will always love you and your brother exactly the same, and you will always be my little girl."

"I can't believe Luann would say something like that," Mommy said angrily. 

"I'm going to straighten her out," Daddy said.

"Don't blame her mommy. She's just confused."

Daddy laughed and ruffled my hair. "That's my girl." 

I woke with a smile on my face, remembering that happy day. It was one of the best days of my life; it gave me my little brother.

"Hey Miles," Daddy said, "I'm glad you're up"He was holding me protectively.

"Hi Daddy, can we get on the plane yet?" I noticed we were still sitting in the middle of the busy airport. Just then, they called the plane boarding. Daddy, Lily and I took our first class seats.

"If you're still tired, you can go back to sleep Miles," my dad said looking worriedly over at me. I fell asleep for about 20 minutes. When I woke up, I found myself sitting next to Lilly instead of my dad. Lilly and I girl talked for the whole time.

**Lily's POV**

Miley and I talked about everything under the sun, from her concerts to boys to my 'boyfriend' as Jackson had so decidedly declared he was. 

"Did you hear that Jackson decided I was his girlfriend," I told Miley.

"Aw he's so cute. You don't think he thinks it's serious do you?" I hadn't really expected that question; I thought we were just playing around.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," I said, "How are you feeling?" She looked better than before but still not up to her normal standards. 

"Better now that I've had a nap. I get really tired."

"Maybe it's just a cold," I said hopefully.

"Maybe," she said looking hopeful for a second, but then her face fell once more, "but I doubt it."

I did too, but I wasn't going to tell her that."So are you looking forward to New York," I asked her.

"Yea, I've never been there before, have you?"

"Once... I was inside my mother's womb."

She laughed. "That doesn't count."

"This is my first time," I admitted, I was about to mention how maybe someday we could go again, under better circumstances, but thought better of it."So what have you heard about the play your dad is taking us to?" I decided a changed of subject would be a good idea.

"No, but he seems really excited about it." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I hear it's supposed to be good," I said.

Miley smiled before closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep again. Watching her sleep I felt completely at peace. I don't know what the future will hold, but as long as I have my best friend with me, I'll get through it.

* * *

**I know a lot of authors say this, but it's true. If you leave a review it makes us write faster. So if you want the next chapter soon, leave a review!**

**-Nikkirenzo59 and Princess Dogooder**


End file.
